


Twelve Years After, and Then Some

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Heir, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Original Work
Genre: ??? I GUESS, Camira is the mom friend, Dissociation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Future Fic, Legilimency, Legilimens, Love my gentle ocs, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Neleus is the legilimens btw, Past Child Abuse, The title's kinda misleading, just to clarify this isn't 12 yrs after fantastic beasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What is the world without colour? What is the world without rainy skies to follow sunny spells?Boring, that's what.A collection of one-shots.





	

There is a light in Neleus’s eyes and he says Finty and Finty over and over again and then, finally, Finty are you there and Finty thinks he should say something but he doesn’t. Just like how he thinks he knows what he’s doing but he doesn’t. He’s a loose cannon and he’s exploded again. He was never good at keeping control.

A loose wire, said his mom. It’s a shame he’s a Graves, said his auror dad. He’s not good enough for them, and he never will be.

Finty, says another voice and Finty thinks it’s Camira. What’s she doing here, he wonders. Neleus is gonna fetch a blanket. We’re gonna sit here ‘till you’re all calm, alright.

No it’s not alright and he realises the words have come out of his mouth. He hasn’t thought them. They’re real.

Why what do you want me to do she asks and he doesn’t know. What started it.

What started it he wonders. He doesn’t really know and then he does. Percival he says Percival started it.

How asks Camira and pulls the blanket over him. Thanks she says to Neleus and Finty thinks he’s going back to sit next to him which is nice.

Finty Graves.

Fintan Graves.

He is a shame he is a sham he is everything that’s wrong with the world.

Finty says Camira Are you here.

No he thinks because he isn’t he’s in 1926 New York and there is Grindelwald and Percival Graves and he is Percival but he isn’t he’s Finty and it’s 2060 and he’s in their stupid little cottage that Camira rented in Rome and he’s Finty Finty Finty he is not Percival no matter how real it feels.

That’s Indiana says Neleus I’ll go tell nem but tell nem what thinks Finty Don’t think about that interrupts Percival he is Percival Go find Credence but who is Credence help help help he’s stuck he’s not Finty but he is but he’s not Percival either even though he is he’s Fintypercival or is he Percivalfinty he doesn’t know anymore and he wants it to stop.

Finty Finty Finty he hears but he isn’t Finty he isn’t he’s Percival Graves and he needs to find Credence God he hopes Credence isn’t dead but who’s Credence he doesn’t know who Credence is.

Finty honey he thinks it’s Indiana it must be because ne’s got cold hands and nir hands are on him now pulling him back to reality and there’s three worried faces staring at him.

Was it really that bad he wonders and Neleus replies Yes.

Camira puts a hand on his shoulder and says Do you want a hot cocoa and he says Yes and Neleus and Indiana nod. Quickly Finty puts the Please on the end and Camira ruffles his hair and this is how he knows he’s Finty because Percival would never let anyone do that.

You scared us buddy says Neleus and Indiana smiles goofily through curly wisps of multi-coloured hair to get him to laugh. Ne pushes nir round glasses up nir nose and shuffles under the blanket and says For the record I like you both and Finty just shrugs.

I don’t like Percival he says I just want to be Finty.

I know replies Indiana and they leave it at that because Camira comes in with two mugs of hot cocoa and Finty eagerly takes it. When he sips it he ends up with cream on his lip and he laughs because he is Finty not Percival Percival would never be caught dead with cream on his lips he’d say he looked a fool but Finty doesn’t think he looks a fool at all.

He looks happy.


End file.
